The Wish of Twins
by DiamondFury99
Summary: Two teens, who have been living in a virtual world for most of their lives because their dad saved them from planetary collision. An other dimension full with liminals, an adventure all because of the wish of twins. A Daily Life with a Monster Girl/Pokémon/Shelter(Animated Short) crossover.
1. Daily Life with an Prologue

**Welcome readers, this is my first crossover (I came up with it while listening to the short animation of Shelter) between Monster Musume and Pokémon.  
Also, I got the full idea for this crossover from watching Shelter (Which will play a part of this story, just wait.) but the original idea came from a random moment at school. (Needless to say, that Anime club I got to after school is handy.)  
**

 **PS: Needless to say, I'm still bad with characterization so constructive feedback is welcome.**

 **DISCLAIMER: THIS IS THE ONLY DISCLAIMER I WILL WRITE IN THIS STORY AND IT WILL COVER THIS AND FUTURE CHAPTERS. I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON NOR MONSTER MUSUME NO IRU NICHIJOU (DAILY LIFE WITH A MONSTER GIRL) I ALSO DON'T OWN THE SHORT ANIMATION SHELTER.**

* * *

 _Somewhere, in an distant AU of Pokémon._

It wasn't hard to notice that a giant planet was only a few days away from crashing into Earth. Most people have accepted the fate that's waiting for them. One adult however, had spent most of his time constructing a shuttle for his two children to survive in. The idea was for them to live out their lives in a comatose-like state while their minds were in a virtual world made especially for them to do whatever they want. He had finally finished it and already had his children, 10 year old twins, a girl named Rin and a boy named Ash, seated inside, connected to the virtual system. They were all he had left when his wife passed away. He wanted to be there while they grew up, but fate had other plans. He gave the twins a kiss on their forehead and closed the shuttle. All that was left for him was to launch the shuttle into space, which he did. As the shuttle grew smaller and smaller he looked towards the planet headed towards Earth. A smile on his face knowing that his children were safe and awaited his fate, like the rest of the people while he remembered everything . Had he focused at the space behind him, he could've seen two 17 year old and gold glowing versions of his children.

 _A few days later, in space._

Two children could be seen in a shuttle. Eyes closed and minds in their own virtual world. A teddy bear nestled in between them, and a reflection of two colliding planets on the window of their shuttle.

 _6 years, 349 days later. Virtual world._

A young looking pink-haired girl laid on her bed, in a room shared with a young raven-haired boy. Both were just waking up, the girl looking at the tablet in her arms and the boy moving sluggishly over to her. The girl opened up her mail to see if there was something new, but no, only the words "No messages in 2539 days." The girl let out a sigh.

"Still nothing new sis?" the boy asked her.

"Nothing new, except another day added to the counter."

"Well, got any ideas to create?"

"I have a few ideas..." the girl said letting out a yawn and falling back on the bed.

* * *

The two could be seen running through a beautiful meadow. The girl drawing rock pillars as one of them lifted her and her brother up. Both looking amazed at the never old growing sight of their world. The girl lowered the pillar they were standing on and both took off again, coming to an stop when they laid on the ground, before the boy noticed something.

"Did you create that tree swing?" he asked standing up.

The girl began to rise as she looked at her tablet. "No, I'm pretty sure I didn't draw that."

Both now slowly walked over towards the old looking swing. As the boy tentatively touched the swing, a series of pictures went through both their heads.

"What was that?" the boy asked, shaking his head to get rid of the weird feeling.

"I have no idea." the girl replied, mimicking the boy's actions.

"Let's figure this out later, okay?" the girl asked.

"Okay." the boy replied.

* * *

 _39 days later_

It has been 39 days since they came across the swing. Both now 17 year olds again lying in bed, except this time, they were in the same bed, the girl once again holding the tablet with the mailbox open, this time reading "No messages in 2578 days". They both let out a sigh until something strange happened. As they were about to draw something new the tablet appeared to be drawing something itself. They looked outside in alarm and saw what looked like a whole city generating before their eyes. Suddenly, the room began to become distorted, and there came a flash of light from the tablet that blinded them.

When they opened their eyes, they were no longer in their room, but in a doorway, where two kids came running past them followed by an black haired male. Suddenly, the environment changed, they saw purple as they felt like they fell a long way down. More of these kind of things appeared before them. The same two kids playing on the swings while the black haired man pushed them, the two kids playing with sand with the man watching, a television displaying a ruined city with the headline " _Current conditions in Tokyo_ " and a picture of a man and woman both holding a baby, the man closing a story book while watching the same two children sleep together in a bed while having a soft smile on his face, blueprints that displayed some kind of vehicle, while having some information about both children written away and the words Two-seater on the blueprint.

There was still more, as they stood behind the same two kids as they looked at the man who was designing more while the kids held a teddy bear close inbetween them. Both kids trying to help the male cook, both children looking very happy as they lifted the top off a box that held the teddy bear, then they lifted it up to the male and lifted the teddy bear up and down, in the next one the male was brushing the girl's hair while the boy watched on with messy hair, the man and two kids walking down the street and then praying of some kind.

"What is..." the golden glowing girl asked as the two kids and the male walked past them.

A black and white screen of a planet near collision with another planet and the words Mirai Satellite Camera on the top left, both kids playing on the couch with their teddy bear, then walking towards the male and sitting on his lap, while swiping across the tablet, both children drawing in a book before looking up and smiling, a close up of the planet that's in collision course, the male having both kids on his shoulders while looking at the construction of a shuttle, both kids crying about something, while the gold glowing pair also let out some tears for some unknown reason, both children holding hands with the male.

"No!" the glowing pair shouted as they ran forward, while the children and the male walked down the street, the man having a soft smile on his face as he watched the shuttle go up into space, the children with their eyes closed attached to the same shuttle while the man kissed them on their forehead and the teddy bear nestled inbetween them, the man having a soft smile as the planet now looked much closer, both children sitting on a side of the craft leaning their head on the teddy bear while a tear streams down their face, two planets colliding in the window's reflection.

Then they softly fell down to the ground, both now realizing what that was about.

 _Memories._

They both cried on each others shoulder, tablet lying infront of them, when suddenly they hear a sound coming from the tablet. Both looking at the tablet, they were suprised there was a (1) at the mail section. The girl softly opened it, and a few holograms appeared.

The message read:

" _To_ _Rin and Ash_  
 _From : Dad_  
 _There was just so little time left after you two were born._  
 _I don't know how much love I managed to pour into raising you two after your mother died..._  
 _But your smile kept me going. (^_^)_

 _I would like to have come with you two, but I couldn't._  
 _I wanted you two to forget everything and move on... I knew you'd be alright._  
 _But you'll get lonely, and remember, even if you have each other.  
_

 _I know you'll both grow strong, and read this letter some day._  
 _I really wish we could have spent more time together. I'm sorry._  
 _You two were so young back then, too young to understand what they meant. So let me repeat..._

 _My final words to you._ "

As they read the final words, the world appeared again, and they were on a little island filled with grass. Both now crying softly, as they reread the final words.

" _I'm not alone, because I got you two._ "

Both were fine with everything they did, even if it did get lonely with only each other. However, some things they do desire. That's why their only thought was:

" _I wish we could have lived more on Earth, even if it was without the powers to create._ "

The world went black.

* * *

In space, the craft with the children inside, dissapeared without a trace.


	2. Notice! Important Poll!

**DiamondFury99: Welcome back readers The second chapter is not out yet because I cannot decide between two ideas on how to officially start this, these are the choices:**

 **1\. Ash & Rin are reverted back to their 10 year old bodies and are raised by Kurusu and the girls.**

 **2\. Ash & Rin remain 17 but they join the MON Squad and live with Kurusu.**

 **If you guys could be so kind enough to vote on the poll (which you can find on my profile) on which route the story will take, it will be very much appreciated. I only look at the poll results so there is no need to review your choice.**

 **Warning:**

 **The end results of the poll WILL define the rest of the story. Just so you're warned ahead of choosing.**

 **Thank you for reading this brief Author's Note. I hope you have a great day/night.**


	3. Poll Results

**DiamondFury99: Hello people! A late update here (was busy with my part-time job). The poll result is finally out:**

 **Ash & Rin don't get reverted: 18  
Ash & Rin get reverted: 17**

 **With 1 vote, the not reverted choice wins!**

 **The next update will come shortly, so don't worry.**

 **Also, for everyone who noticed the text at the non revert choice that said (but will join MON and Kurusu is their host.) That will be explained in the following 2 chapters. Only hint: Liminals with special abilities.**

 **Thanks for taking your time in reading this.**


End file.
